Darkness and Light
by ChaosWEAPON
Summary: [Rewrite] [Book 2 of 3] Link puts his first entry in a diary given to him on his 17th birthday, 7 years after the Incident. The diary would not be touched again until much later, when events had brought them to the brink of failure...


Author's Notes: Rewritten- Twice the skill,* half the fat! 'Tis the sequel to Break, which may also get a makeover somewhere in the distant future. And after that, bookie number three in our little adventure. Maybe if I get a good dose of the Luck Virus and an Inspiration Fairy wanders into my closet, I can even somehow connect this to Wind Waker. That game has completely devoured my soul.  
  
Disclaimer: Only one you'll see here, so make note- I own nothing you recognise. Was that so hard?  
  
Darkness and Light  
  
Chapter One  
  
Thursday, 40th of Spring Alrighty then, introductions- My name is Link, your name is Diary. You're here because Impa thought it would be a good thing for you to listen to me recount my daily activities. Yay for you. So, let's start at the beginning with a quick recap.  
  
I was born roughly seventeen summers ago, and was shortly thereafter brought to be raised in the forest among the Kokiri. Don't ask why. Ten years after that, I got pulled into what poets would call an 'adventure.' I am not a poet. Therefore, I shall call it a war.  
  
This war was focused around the Triforce, Ganondorf Dragmire, Princess Zelda, and my humble self. It lasted for a little over seven years- I was asleep for most of it, though. Not by choice of mine, I assure you. To make a long and twisted story short, I won.  
  
Of course, none of it ever happened. Not in this timeline, anyway. Only key parts of it. And if Zelda had any idea of how the timestream looks because of it, she'd...she'd...actually, I don't know what she'd do, but she would have a headache. I certainly do. Allow me to explain.  
  
Time is like a river, but for our purposes, let's describe it as a large peice of string. This piece of string is very bloody and unhappy, mostly caused by a large piece of mold that we shall call Ganon. At the end of this bloody streak, Ganon was locked away in a nice, white padded void by the Sages and myself, and to make the string cleaner and happier, we split it just before the bloodiness started. So now our string is a Y, with one side bloody and unhappy and the other clean and laundry-fresh. To keep it that way, we cut little bits from the bloody strand and tied them into the clean strand. Thus, we have one strand mouldering away into nothingness, one strand thriving, and the irritating mold still locked away. Yay for us. Of course, it's nowhere near that simple, but you get the idea. So now all thats left to deal with from the true timeline- this is the alternate- are the memories.  
  
Mostly, that's my problem. The Sages remember only what they were critical to, Zelda remembers the whole affair like something she read from a history book. I remember it as what's real.  
  
Ever had a dream where you knew that it wasn't real, knew that you were asleep in your bed, but the dream felt real too? Ever feel like you've been torn apart, knowing that part of you is HERE but you're also THERE and you can't remember which part is you...?  
  
Of course you haven't. You're a diary.  
  
But, I digress. Back to the string, then. At the fork of the Y in our new timeline, I left on what most people, and not just poets, would name an 'adventure.' I'm not most people, but on this account I'm too tired to bother. The point is, I went to a place called Termina. Now, to this day, I'm not entirely sure just what that place was- nextdoor neighboring nation or alternate reality, I don't know. I doubt that I ever will.  
  
That place is messed up, in my opinion. So many similarities, yet so few basic truths shared. It's messed up not by this, however- more because of a Skullkid, evil masks, and once again, my humble self. To make an even more twisted, if shorter (their string has a three-day period that looks like a ball of twine), story short- Evil mask tried to crush the world with the moon. I stepped in, tried to make things better. Yay for them, bad for me. Because I got mixed in with some very bad things.  
  
The Very Bad Things in question would actually be just one Very Bad Thing- another mask. An evil mask. A mask called the Fierce Diety. I used it while fighting the other evil mask, Majora. Once he had been soundly defeated, I woke up after things had been set to rights. I woke up as myself- but I had blacked out as the Diety. And the Diety doesn't go away until you remove the mask. And I don't think the Diety likes being made to go away. By the time I got back to Hyrule, I had realised that he was, in fact, still here. And that he wasn't happy with that, being without a body and all. So he tried to take mine. With some success- apparently he went after Zelda and the others. Fortunately for them, Zel's a decent magic user, and somehow reversed the effect, putting me back in my mind, but not in body.  
  
So, yeah, now I'm seven feet tall. And freakishly strong. And pretty much just freaky. Good thing my friends and my horse are so understanding.  
  
Speaking of friends, I believe I hear one of them now, so if you'll excuse me...  
  
***  
  
Link set the red ribbon marker between the pages of his diary, ears pricking at the sound of the awaited knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door swung open on hesitant hinges. Standing in the entryway was one of the palace guards- a new one, if Link's guess was right. The guard was averting his eyes from Link's own glowing ones, trying not to stare or flinch when Link stood, towering above him.  
  
"S-sir Link, the P-p-princess Zelda desires to speak with you."  
  
Link smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. The guard cowered. Damn. "And where does the Princess desire that I should meet with her?"  
  
"T-the courtyard, s-sir..."  
  
"Thank you," Link replied in a friendly tone, "I should get going then, eh?" Before the guard could react to the movement, Link had slipped around him, shut the door, and was heading down the hallway, his long legs quickly outdistancing the flustered guard.  
  
When Link had turned the corner and gone, the castle guard, pale and sweating, scowled and moved his fingers in a triangle pattern over his chest, warding against evil. Then he turned and ran in the other direction, unaware that in a few days' time, the white-eyed demon would be gone, another to take its place. 


End file.
